Jin and Nina's Very Special Dinner
by jojoDO
Summary: Nina is too hard on Jin, and Jin can't take it anymore. So he deals with Nina the best way he knows how...taking her out to dinner. JIN X NINA


**This was a request from a dear friend of mine, and perhaps my #1 fan. Man, it seems like just yesterday I was all "I'm never doing requests". Now look at me -_-**

It was business as usual at the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters: Jin was still the king, the world was still at war, and his entire family wanted him dead or at least seriously injured. For Jin, every waking moment was a stressful and possible life threatening experience.

On top of all of this, there was one thing that kept him in line. One thing that kept him somewhat happy. Even when the whole world hated him, there was one person who was always by his side, ready to shoulder the burden. That person was Nina Williams, the Irish assassin and smoking hot blonde babe.

"Niiiinaaaaaa! I neeeeed youuuuuuu!"

Nina wasn't very happy being Jin's personal bodyguard. At least, that's what she would tell you if you asked her. On most days when Jin's life wasn't in danger and her skills weren't needed, she was less a bodyguard than a personal assistant. On more than one occasion, she would find herself pampering Jin and catering to his every whim.

"I'm coming, Jin..."

"Sir!"

"Jin, Sir."

"Ah, I'm just screwing with you. Just Jin."

"Jin, if you don't shut the hell up..."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

Yep, these two had quite a love/hate relationship. Most of the time there was more hate than love. But there was one thing that neither Jin nor Nina would dare to admit: they'd be lost without each other. It was for that reason that Jin kept Nina around, and it was for that reason that Nina STAYED around.

"What can I do for you Jin?" Nina asked, finally approaching the desk.

"I dropped my crossword puzzle. Can you pick it up for me?" Jin asked, pointing to the nearby discarded piece of paper.

Nina grabbed her forehead. "THIS is what you bothered me with? Why can't you get it?!"

"I'm too comfortable..." Jin whined.

"Guhhh! Fine, I'll pick it up."

Jin snickered as Nina walked over to the crossword puzzle and bent over to pick it up. As soon as she bent over, her skirt flew up and flashed her black panties.

"Oh, and get my pencil over there too." Jin ordered. He had his cell phone camera on and was zooming in on Nina's caboose.

"Where is your pencil? I don't see it." Nina replied.

"It might be under that bookshelf."

Nina got on all fours and slid her hand under the bookshelf, feeling around for the pencil. Jin snickered even louder as he zoomed in on her ass moving back and forth.

"Almost..." he whispered. He put his hand on the button and prepared to click.

Nina shoved her arm even deeper under the bookshelf, sticking her butt even higher in the air. Jin's obnoxious giggling was very loud now; it was a miracle Nina didn't hear him.

"Now...!"

Jin pressed the button and took a perfect picture of Nina's butt, skirt up and everything. Unfortunately for him, he forgot his phone volume was set to max.

CLICK!

Nina shot to her feet and turned around, witnessing Jin trying to hide his phone.

"What did you just do?!" she bellowed.

"N-n-nothing! I was just... w-wait, don't come any closer- AGH!"

Nina shoved her hand in Jin's face and slammed his head against the desk as she grabbed his arm and twisted it violently.

"AAAAAH! AAHHHH! How dare you treat your boss like this!"

Nina snatched the phone out of Jin's hand and looked at the picture he took. Her entire face grew red as a tomato, from both embarrassment and pure rage.

"JiiiiiiIIIIIIIINNNN!"

Jin screamed even louder as Nina tightened her grip on his arm. Tears were starting to roll down his eyes from the pain.

"AAAGH! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!"

"You think this is a game?! We are at war! You've got a responsibility as the leader of this empire!"

When Nina looked at Jin's pained expression, she finally sighed and let go of his arm. Jin immediately drew his arm back and started rubbing it.

"Sheesh, Nina. I was just trying to have a little fun." he complained.

"We are at war. We don't have time for fun." Nina said bluntly.

"Nina... you are too damn uptight."

"Wh-what? Uptight?"

"Yes, uptight! You have a huge pole up your ass 24/7!"

"Well, you know what? I don't give a shit. I need to be uptight to keep an eye on someone as irresponsible as you."

Nina flipped her ponytail and walked off. But before she could walk out the door, Jin rose to his feet.

"NINAAAA! GET BACK HERE NOWWWW!"

Nina rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"What?"

Jin sat back down and stretched out his arms. "Come here."

"What?"

"Come here!"

"WHAT!"

When Jin didn't respond, Nina sighed and walked over there to where he was sitting. Suddenly, Jin grabbed her brusquely and pulled her onto him.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Nina grunted.

"Shhh... just relax." Jin said softly. He tightened his embrace and buried his face in her chest.

"Let go of me...right now." Nina hissed.

"I just want you to relax. Reeeelaaaaaaaax..."

Nina sat there uncomfortably on Jin's lap, constricted by his tight embrace. She squirmed a few times, but there was no way she could break free.

"Isn't this nice?" Jin whispered. "To just unwind for a second?"

"No, it's not! Ugh... that better be a cell phone in your pants." Nina grumbled.

Jin didn't respond; instead, he reached around in his desk and pulled out two flimsy little pieces of paper no bigger than a ticket.

"What are those?" Nina asked.

"They're coupons for a free dinner at Chanko Paradise. As your boss, I order you to come with me and have fun."

"Are you freaking serious? We don't have time to go out to dinner. We just recently lost two airfields to G Corp, for Christ sake!"

"Aw cmon Nina, we can kick their asses another day. Please go out with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't make me order you."

"What are you gonna do? Fire me?"

"Uhhh, yeah! Xiao is ready to take your job in a heartbeat."

Nina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh; no matter what, she just couldn't get one over on Jin. He was the boss. He made the threats. But strangely enough, she was actually kind of pleased to lose the argument. She was being ordered to take a day off, and Lord knows she's needed one for a long time. Maybe Jin was onto something after all...

"Alright... I'll go with you." Nina said, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"That's more like it." Jin said with a smile. "Now... give Jinny a hug."

"Ugh, you're not serious...?"

"GIVE YOUR BOSS A HUG!"

"Alright, fine!"

Nina threw her arms around Jin's neck and pressed her head against his to please him. To be honest, she really just wanted to get up already.

"Uhhh Jin?"

"Yeees?"

"Please let me up already."

"Please let me up what?"

"Ugh... sir."

"Ha! Just messin with you again. Okay, get the hell off me."

That night, Jin and Nina took Jin's pitch black Lamborghini for a night out on the town. Nina still wasn't entirely comfortable with this whole ordeal, but Jin didn't give a shit. When he set his mind to something there was no changing it, and tonight he wanted dinner with Nina. For these two, who just barely could weather each other, this would be an excellent opportunity to see just what it was that kept them together.

"Jin... why are we doing this?" Nina muttered, her face against the window.

"Because I don't want these coupons to go to waste." Jin replied, his eyes still on the road.

"Will you freaking be serious?"

"Alright, fine! You wanna know the truth? Well, here it is: I'm tired of your attitude. You've been my bodyguard for almost a year now, and you've driven me insane with your hardass personality. You never do anything fun!"

 **FLASHBACK MONTAGE**

 _"Hey Nina! Me and Eddy are going out tonight to celebrate his promotion. Wanna come with us?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hey Nina! It's my birthday! Isn't there something you wanna tell your favorite boss?"_

 _"Get back to work. Sir."_

 _"Nina, I won some tickets to a Sumo wrestling match! I need someone to go with."_

 _"Are you freaking kidding me, sir? This is a very busy week! You don't have time to go watch fat sweaty guys grab each other."_

 _"Waaaaaaah! My tickets! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH, NINA! I SWEAR IT!"_

 **END FLASHBACKS**

"Don't you feel the least bit like an overworking killjoy?" Jin asked.

Nina was silent as she thought deeply about what Jin had just told her. Surprisingly, his words were getting to her; was she really too overbearing? Wasn't this how a normal person was supposed to act? But on the other hand... they were at war, dammit! Why should she have to justify her attitude when they spend every day of their lives with a scope at their head?

"Jin, what part of WAR don't you understand?"

"UGH! I realize we're at war, but you are making things more DIFFICULT!"

Nina gasped when she heard those words; she couldn't believe he just said that!

"I can't believe you just said that!" Nina yelled.

"Well it's true! You ride my ass every day and it stresses me out! It's YOUR fault we're losing!"

"Oh, that's it. I'm not talking to you the rest of this ride."

"Good! I'm not even gonna talk to you at the restaurant."

And so the rest of the ride was a quiet one indeed. Jin and Nina both seethed in silent anger as they finally approached Chanko Paradise. It was a tiny place, but it was surprisingly packed. Despite getting off to a rocky start financially, Ganryu's restaurant had been enough of a success for him to open up another franchise in Japan. It garnered immediate success, eventually becoming known as "The official restaurant of The King of Iron Fist Tournament".

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home." Nina grumbled.

"Maybe you should stay home..." Jin mumbled, shooting a mean glance.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Jin and Nina walked inside and found a nice little booth near the back of the restaurant. They didn't speak to each other, just looked at the menus.

As Jin looked at the menu, he scanned the restaurant carefully. Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye... was that...?!

"Oh my freaking God..."

"What?" Nina asked, putting down her menu. Jin pointed to the nearby table and Nina discreetly looked over there. As soon as her eyes locked on theirs, her mouth dropped.

"Oh...my..."

"Jin! Nina! So nice to see you." Anna yelled, waving with a goofy smile on her face. Sitting right in front of her was none other than Kazuya Mishima: the leader of G Corporation, Jin's father, and his mortal enemy.

"Jin." Kazuya said, giving a slight nod.

"We haven't ordered yet. Think we can scooch in with you?" Anna asked.

Jin and Nina looked at each other simultaneously. They leaned over, covering their faces with their menus.

"You have got to be kidding me. Is this really happening right now?!" Nina whispered.

"I think they just want to have dinner with us." Jin replied.

"Absolutely not! They are the ENEMY!"

"Cmon, Nina. You know the ethics of warfare. They're not gonna try and murder us in a restaurant."

"You're not actually considering this?!"

"Nina... if we show disrespect to our enemies, that will REALLY start something. It's called diplomacy! Just shut up and deal with it!"

Jin and Nina put down their menus and turned to Kazuya and Anna.

"Of course you can come eat with us!" Jin said a cheesy smile on his face. Nina sat next to Jin and let Kazuya and Anna sit together in front of them.

For a few minutes, the four of them just sat in awkward silence. They just looked at their menus until the waiter came to them.

"Drink?"

"Um, sake for each of us." Jin requested. "That cool with you guys?"

The waiter bowed and walked away, leaving the four of them back to their awkwardness. After sitting there for another minute, Jin finally broke the silence.

"Sooo... congratulations on taking two of our airfields."

"Oh, uhh... thanks." Kazuya replied. "It was a very tough battle, but I guess we just had a better strategy, heh heh..."

The waiter came back and provided them each with a cup of sake.

"Chankonabe?"

"Uhh yeah. Four bowls please. Extra large." Jin said.

The waiter bowed once again and walked off.

"Sooo... you're looking good, Nina." Anna chimed in.

"Oh, really?" Nina asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Be honest here, father to son... you hittin that?" Kazuya asked, a grin on his face.

Jin spit out his sake all over Kazuya's face. Nina dropped her cup and spilled it all over the table.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ASSHOLE?!" they screamed in unison.

"Hey, relax! What's the big deal?" Anna asked, chuckling slightly.

"What do you mean? The CEO of a massive empire should not have relations with his bodyguard!" Jin replied.

"Why? What's stopping you?" Kazuya asked.

"W-well..."

"I mean, I get it on with Anna all the time. We even use my desk."

Nina, who was mid sip of Jin's sake, nearly choked when she heard those words. She slammed the cup down and stared at Anna, still coughing.

"Of course you would, you dirty whore. You don't have any class like I do!" Nina spat.

"Oh please, class is overrated." Anna chuckled. "Who needs class when you can have a big strong man plow you on his desk?"

"But... we're at war! How could you two find the time for such foolish distractions?"

"Well, that's exactly it." Kazuya chimed in. "You see, war is very stressful. Some days, I feel so bad that I can't even get out of bed in the morning. That's why Anna keeps me happy. Right, my little Taffy Tits?"

"Of course, my big scarred up fucky bear."

Kazuya and Anna started tonguing each other right in front of Jin and Nina, much to their disgust.

"Oh God..." They both felt like they were going to puke.

"You see? Anna is the perfect stress relief." Kazuya said with a grin. "As long as she's with me, I can stay happy and healthy. And that makes all the difference in a war!"

"That's right. And when the big man's happy, I get a bigger paycheck..." Anna giggled mischievously.

The waiter finally came back with four big, steaming bowls of the restaurant's signature chankonabe.

"Douzo meshiagare."

The waiter bowed and walked off, leaving the four of them to their dinner.

"Wow! It looks really good!" Anna said, sniffing it. She looked over at Nina and Jin; they hadn't even picked up their chopsticks.

"What's the matter? Aren't you guys hungry?" Kazuya asked.

"Not anymore..." they said in unison. The two of them just stood up, placed the coupons on the table, and walked off.

"Enjoy your free meal." Jin said.

Kazuya and Anna were quite confused, but eventually they just shrugged and went back to eating.

The car ride home was just as silent as when they came, but for a much different reason. No longer were Jin and Nina mad at each other; instead, they were just deep in thought at the things they learned. Surprisingly, dinner with their mortal enemies was much more enlightening than either of them could have imagined.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jin asked, still looking at the road.

"Yeah... that's fine. Thank you." Nina replied.

They resumed their silence as they zoomed down the road. It wasn't that Nina didn't know what to say; she was just fighting to get the words out. Perhaps Jin was feeling the same way. Despite her nervousness, Nina finally mustered up the will to have a conversation that was long awaited.

"Jin?"

Jin turned and looked at Nina, still maintaining his position on the road.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about what Kazuya and Anna said..."

"No no no, stop. I know what you're thinking. Just don't. We're not like them."

"But, what if it's true? What if... you were right?"

"Look Nina, I want to have fun with you. I really do. That's the whole reason I brought you with me. That's the reason I'm always on your case about being a hardass. I do it because I like you more than anyone else."

"So... are you saying...?"

"NO. We're not like them! I'm saying we can have fun in OTHER ways."

They were silent for a few minutes after that. Nina had another question, but she was kind of nervous to ask it now. Nonetheless, Nina did ask it anyway. She was having a newfound burst of courage, and decided to not put it to waste.

"I have other questions."

"Shoot."

"W-well... have you ever... thought of me that way? The way Kazuya looks at Anna?"

"No! I mean, y-yes! I mean... you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Nina felt a rush of warmth in her cheeks when she heard Jin say that.

"But I would never use you like that, I swear. That thing will the cell phone, I was just trying to have fun. I-if that offended you, then-"

"Oh relax. I know you were just being immature." Nina said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

Before they even knew it, they had arrived at Nina's apartment. Jin got out and opened the door for Nina, grabbing her hand to help her out. The two of them just stood there for a second, bathed in the moonlight.

"Jin... I promise you things are gonna be different from now on. I'm not gonna be a slave driver anymore. I'm gonna be more easygoing and fun, and we'll do stuff together more, and...I'll make you happy."

"That'd be nice... thank you, Nina."

"And we don't have to be like Kazuya and Anna. But... we could always take things slow."

Nina grabbed Jin's hands and the two locked eyes for a second. A smile formed on both their lips; they knew exactly what was about to happen. They leaned in at the same time and their lips met, their arms wrapping around each other tightly. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips attracted like a powerful magnetic force. It was a warm, pleasurable feeling as the stress and tension in their bodies melted away in the midst of the fiery kiss. Even after they pulled away, the warmth and tingle on their lips still remained.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Nina whispered.

"Do we have to go to work? Maybe we could go... to the beach!" Jin replied, a huge grin on his face.

"Jin..."

Jin tensed up, preparing for Nina to scold him. To his pleasant surprise, that didn't happen.

"I'll bring my favorite bathing suit." Nina said with a wink. She smiled and planted one more little kiss on his cheek before walking inside, shutting the door.

Jin's smile didn't leave his face as he got in the car and drove off. Right now, he felt like he could win 1,000 wars.

 **THE END**


End file.
